


Small Worlds

by Tony_Bottom



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha Stephen Strange, Blood and Violence, Bottom Tony Stark, Cannibalism, Civil War Team Iron Man, Doctor Dad, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Possesive Sherlock Holmes, Possesive Stephen Strange, Precious Peter Parker, Sherlock Holmes Is a Good Bro, Stephen Strange is a good boyfriend, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Top Sherlock Holmes, Top Stephen Strange, iron mom, sherlock holmes is a good boyfriend, tony stark is a little shit
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: Drabbles centrados en la pareja de Stephen Strange y Tony Stark (y otras veces no).La vida nunca es aburrida junto a los Avengers.Y menos con un Hechicero Supremo protector y posesivo con su amado Anthony Stark.//Se mencionaran otras parejas e incluso crossovers con cierto detective consultor//.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner/Thor, Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Everett Ross/T'Challa, Gamora/Peter Quill, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Sherlock Holmes/Tony Stark, Sherlock Holmes/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange & Loki & Everett Ross, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Omega Friendship

Steve se encontraba arrimado a la isla de la mesa mientras esperaba que su café estuviera listo. El pitido característico de la máquina sonó y su taza fue llenada con el elixir de la vida, como le decía Tony.

El omega dejo la taza sobre la mesa y con delicadeza tomó asiento para posteriormente degustar de sus tostadas con mermelada.

Estaba a la mitad de su tostada cuando Anthony apareció con claros signos de agotamiento, pero no se debían a demasiadas horas atrapado en el laboratorio como en años anteriores. Por caprichos de la perra vida —y si, él también podía maldecir— el celo de sus alfas ocurría al mismo tiempo. El rubio y el castaño eran poseídos por sus amantes durante tres largos días, lo que dejaba a los pobres omegas hechos un desastre de dolores en sus músculos y sobre todo en sus traseros.

Solo en esos momentos Steve y Tony maldecían que sus alfas tuvieran una polla grande.

El castaño le saludos y se dirigió a prepararse su amado café. Steve hizo una mueca al ver el cuello rojizo y la marca en su punto fuerte.

Strange fue un salvaje de nuevo.

—Odio ser omega. —Se quejo el inventor mientras hacia una expresión de dolor al momento de sentarse—. Me duelen lugares dónde no sabia que dolían.

Rogers hizo una mueca.

—Mismo. Creo que Bucky está desesperado por tener hijos. —Le dio una mordida a la tostada.

—Pienso lo mismo de Stephen. ¡Casi rompemos la cama! —Gritó, alzando las manos y dando un rostro dramático—. Por un segundo pensé que me partiría en dos.

Ambos compañeros de batalla quedaron en silencio para comer desayuno tranquilamente. Desafortunadamente, un tipo de entidad cósmica debía odiarlos porque se encendió la alarma y FRIDAY les avisó que el Doctor Doom estaba atacando en Central Park.

—¡Avengers Assemble!

Clint bramó mientras corría a su habitación para prepararse.

Anthony y Steve apretaron los labios y aguantaron las ganas de sollozar.

De puta madre.

Quedaban al menos unos veinte robots de pie.

Steve lanzó el escudo y le arrancó la cabeza a uno. Bueno, ahora eran diecinueve. Por otra lado, Natasha y Barnes luchaban juntos mientras que Thor alzaba su martillo y dirigía el rayo a Doom, pero este lo esquivo con facilidad.

Dos robots se abalanzaron a Hulk y el hombre verde trataba de quitárselos encima. Iron Man luchaba contra uno de ellos en el aire, de pronto sintió que le agarraban de la pierna, pero una fecha de Clint lo libró del doom bot.

Pero Tony no se dio cuenta del ataque de Víctor y fue golpeado con la magia del hombre, cayendo directo al suelo.

Por suerte, el omega se encontraba bien y con cuidado se levantó. Sus nanobots se retiraron.

Hombre, le dolía el cuerpo a horrores.

Von Doom se acercó a él.

—Ríndete, Anthony Stark. —El ingeniero jura que está sonriendo detrás de mascara de metal—. Pude darme cuenta que no estas dando todo de ti.

Edward apretó los dientes.

—Púdrete.

—Clásico de ti. Siempre mordiendo aun si estas a punto de...

El doctor se detuvo bruscamente al percibir un olor dulce y fuerte que deleitó sus fosas nasales.

Tony se estremeció y abrió los parpados con pánico.

«_No. No. No_»_._

¿¡Justamente ahora a su cuerpo le dio la puta gana de entrar en celo!?

El alfa siguió avanzando y el castaño retrocedía como un animalito asustado. Pero antes de que el villano pudiera hacer algún movimiento contra Anthony, fue derribado unos metros atrás por una cuerda escarlata.

Stephen se colocó en frente de su omega y miro fulminante al otro varón.

—_Aléjate de él._

El omega se sacudió al escuchar la voz de su alfa.

El Hechicero Supremo pudo quedarse y acabar con Doom, pero tenía una cosa más importante que hacer. Atender a su dulce omega.

El azabache abrió un portal a la Torre Avenger y tomó al de ojos miel en brazos para rápidamente desaparecer.

Steve miró la escena con incredulidad, luego soltó un suspiro. Ya no quedaba ningún bot y el resto del equipo se dirigía a Víctor, pero el desgraciado huyó.

**_____________________________________**

El omega rubio se hallaba felizmente devorando unos hotcakes. Escuchó pasos y sus orbes azules se fijaron en el Doctor Strange, quien lo saludó con una gran sonrisa y con mucha vitalidad. Le devolvió el saludo y siguió comiendo.

Vio como el médico preparaba un buen desayuno y con la ayuda de su capa lo llevo para su dormitorio.

No había visto a su amigo castaño en dos días.

Pobre. Probablemente no camine por un par de semanas. 


	2. Brother

Ni en sus jodidas pesadillas se imaginó que moriría en un bunker de HYDRA.

Tampoco que su pareja, aquel hombre que le juró amor eterno y un final feliz de Disney, lo haya dejado a su suerte mientras moría lentamente a causa de la hipotermia y con un corazón roto.

Bueno en realidad lo que estaba roto era su esternón.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Ya no podía ejercer movimiento en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, apretó los labios y con resignación derramó lágrimas. Recordó las palabras de Yinsen y se lamentó por no haber cumplido con lo único que le pidió.

«_No desperdicies tu vida_»_._

Intentó emendar sus errores y ser un hombre mejor que el narcisista y borracho que se follaba y se dejaba follar por personas que a la mañana siguiente él no recordaría sus nombres y posteriormente los vería hacer el paso de la vergüenza. Ante esto recordó cuando Pepper era su secretaria. Jesús, la rubia si que tuvo que aguantar su mierda.

Creyó que con la rubia podría establecerse y abandonar la vida de playboy. Pero se equivocó, ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ser Iron Man, nunca acepto esa parte de él. Y entonces un día, Virginia decidió que ya tenía suficiente. La ruptura fue amistosa, afortunadamente, ella seguiría siendo su CEO y amiga.

Pepper era una mujer grandiosa. Él no la merecía.

Posterior a la ruptura, el Capitán comenzó a cortejarlo. Estaba bastante seguro que fue Natasha quien le animó hacerlo y quien le dio consejos de como enamorarlo. Pues bien, aquello resultó y quedó flechado por el chico dorado. Al principio todo era miel sobre hojuelas hasta que Maximoff le jodió la mente y termino creando a Ultron. No importa el hecho de que Bruce también fue participe, para el resto de Avengers, él era el único culpable. Era jodidamente duro que tu novio no creyera en ti y que haya permitido que Thor por poco y lo asfixia. Luego la cosa se agravó cuando Steve tomó a Wanda y Pietro como aliados, se sintió traicionado y vulnerable. ¿Cómo era posible que le diera una oportunidad a dos personas que estuvieron con HYDRA y Ultron? ¿Por qué a él lo juzgó duramente y ni siquiera le permitió defenderse? Desde ese momento, Anthony debió de terminar con la relación, pero no, él estaba sediento de cariño y prefirió tomar las sobras.

Los Acuerdos solo fueron el punto culminante de la falsedad.

Zemo se salió con la suya, el verdadero villano de la historia ganó.

Maldecía a Rogers por no tener los cojones para decirle sobre la muerte de sus padres. ¡Mierda! ¡Lo ha sabido desde hace dos jodidos años! ¡Y encima el muy hipócrita se atrevió a decirle que a veces sus amigos no le cuentan cosas!

Vete al infierno, Rogers.

Edward no sabía que era peor. Si ver la muerte de sus padres con su asesino a pocos metros de distancia o que Steve defendiera a Barnes con fiereza, como si protegiera algo que ama.

Santa mierda. ¿De cuanto era la probabilidad de que Rogers estuviera enamorado de Barnes? ¿Entonces, él solo fue un calienta polla hasta que el Soldado de Invierno regresara y tomara su lugar? ¿Cuan ciego e idiota había sido?

«_No confíes en una cara bonita, Anthony_»_._

¿Por qué mierda nunca hacia caso a lo que le decían?

Antes de cerrar los parpados, le pareció ver algo rojo y amarillo acercarse a él.

**_____________________________________**

Cuando se despertó se sintió tan desorientado. Cogió aire y con cuidado trató de levantarse, pero una mano en su hombro y el dolor en su pecho lo detuvieron.

Fijo su mirada a su derecha, solo para ver estupefacto a la persona que se hallaba junto a él.

Tragó saliva.

—Hola, hermanito. —Saludó con dificultad, su garganta se encontraba seca y a penas y tenía saliva.

El varón que lo acompaña se dio cuenta y se apresuró en darle un vaso con agua. Tony rodó los ojos con cariño mientras agarraba la pajita con la boca para absorber el líquido.

—Tu pequeña mierda. —Habló el hombre después de que el castaño terminara de hidratarse—. ¿Tienes idea del susto que me llevé cuando recibí una llamada de FRIDAY diciendo que estabas al borde de la muerte?

—Ella exageró...

—¡No lo hizo, Anthony! —Gruñó—. Hipotermia, hemorragia interna, tres costillas rotas y el esternón perforado. ¿¡Te parece eso exagerar!?

El ingeniero tembló ante el duro tono de voz. Sus ojos chocolate empezaron a cristalizarse y soltó un sollozo.

—_Lo siento._

Esas palabras salen cargadas de dolor y el azabache cambia su semblante molesto para observar con aflicción a su hermano menor.

—No hay porque disculparse. Tu y yo somos unos problemáticos que buscamos la muerte sin temor. —Decía esto mientras usaba las yemas de sus dedos para limpiar las lágrimas del héroe—. Fue, Rogers.

No era una pregunta, era una confirmación. No es para menos, su hermano sabía las cosas inmediatamente.

—Mis padres...

—Lo sé. —Tony abrió los ojos sorprendido—. FRIDAY me contó. Por cierto, ya me encargué de la cinta. Nadie más podrá tenerla en su poder.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

—Dos semanas, jefe.

El moreno sonrió por escuchar la voz de su niña.

—¿Cómo es que estoy vivo?

—Visión te salvó. Sin embargo, se tardo en encontrarte debido a que no sabía en qué parte exactamente estabas. Bueno, eso y que nadie sabía que te habías ido. Juro, Anthony. Si se te ocurre hacer esta estupidez otra vez, no tendré piedad contigo.

El inventor sonrió juguetón, su hermano podría ser un sobreprotector a veces.

—Por cierto, me quedare contigo una temporada. Y no está a discusión.

—¿Qué hay de los casos? Sé como eres de insoportable cuando estas aburrido.

—Una vez me dijiste que necesitaba vacaciones. Bueno las estoy tomando.

—Pero eso era una...

—Dije que no está a discusión.

Prefirió no replicar. Su hermano no cedería y no es como si tuviera la suficiente fuerza para contraargumentar.

—¿Qué piensa Mycroft sobre esto?

—Lo aprueba, y que cuando termine de arreglar un asunto con la Reina, te va a dar el escarmiento de tu vida.

Su espalda se erizó por una corriente eléctrica. Su hermano mayor era realmente aterrador. Acabará con él, de eso no hay duda.

—¿Alguna forma de que mi querido hermano no me termine de matar?

—Permítele matar a Rogers antes de que yo lo haga.

Vio la sonrisa en su hermano, lo que dijo fue en serio.

—Entonces, ¿Sherly se queda conmigo? —Pregunta con un toque infantil.

—Sí.

—Por eso eres mi favorito, Sherlock.

—Mycroft no aprueba eso.


	3. Witch

Para las brujas la mayoría de edad era desde los dieseis años. Es justo a esta edad cuando su magia se vuelve madura e inestable, es por eso que las brujas obtienen un compañero felino que las ayudan a mantener su poder en equilibrio. Además de que los gatos poseían habilidades mágicas que los ayudaban a proteger a su «ama». Estos animales por lo general eran algo posesivos y protectores con sus compañeras, de hecho, hay casos donde se enamoran de las brujas. Y es que no eran gatos comunes, ellos podían transformarse en humanos por el tiempo que deseaban, no tenían un límite y tampoco los agotaban.

La creencia popular radicaba en que las brujas solo buscaban gatos negros. Pero esto es una falacia que empezó cuando unos pueblerinos tuvieron avistamientos con brujas que tenían a gatos negros como compañeros. La verdad es que ellas no elegían el animal, al nacer una bruja también nacía su gato (que podía tener cualquier color de pelaje), formando una unión poderosa que les facilitaba en caso que una de ellas se saliera de control, pues los felinos usaban el enlace para calmar a las brujas y evitando un desastre.

Fue a principios de la Edad Media que empezaron a existir las brujas. Las personas entraban en pánico ante el descubrimiento de sus habilidades y al ser ignorantes de lo que sucedía no se imaginaban que al llegar a los dieseis su magia se volvía turbulenta y complicada de manejar. Por lo que no es sorpresivo que algunas personas perdieron totalmente el control y arrasaron con pueblos, sin ser conscientes de ello.

Afortunadamente, un joven de nombre Brawley logró contactarse con un viejo hechicero que le dijo que la única forma de estabilizar sus poderes es completando el enlace de almas que mantiene con su felino destinado. El muchacho de procedencia inglesa no tenía ni la mas remota idea de donde buscar su compañero, pero el hechicero le aconsejó que lo invocara. Pasaron muchos intentos fallidos hasta que por fin pudo invocar al gato, terminó el ritual y con el conocimiento que ahora poseía, comenzó a ayudar a los brujos y brujas que encontrara.

Desde entonces las brujas comenzaron a estar con los gatos.

Y ahora era el turno de cierto brujo de formar el vínculo con su felino.

—¿Recuerdas todo el ritual, Anthony? —Le preguntó una mujer de melena pelirroja y ondulada a un chico castaño.

El nombrado asintió con la cabeza.

—Debes tener cuidado, esto no puede tener fallas o dañarías el enlace o correrías con la mala suerte de herirte y herir a tu compañero.

—Tranquila, tía. El ritual es bastante simple en realidad. —Decía mientras alisaba la falda de su vestido rojo con holanes blancos—. Será mejor que me dé prisa, pronto darán las doce en punto.

Caminó hasta una mesa para coger su característico sombrero negro con punta caída hacia atrás, rodeado por una delgada cinta del mismo color que su vestido.

—Señor Anthony. —Dijo un hombre rubio con orejas y cola de gato, quien le estaba extendiendo su escoba.

—Gracias, Visión. —Acomodó su capa negra y tomó el objeto mágico.

Los presentes encauzaron sus pasos hasta la puerta.

—Ten cuidado, escuche que la manada SHIELD ha estado rodeando el bosque. —Advirtió la mujer de vestimenta escarlata.

—Lo tendré, tía Wanda. Y no creo que esos hombres lobos quieran que los convierta en sapos. —Se colocó sobre la escoba y dando dos golpes con su pie, la escoba lo elevó.

—Suerte, señor Anthony.

—¡Gracias, Vis!

Tony no tardó nada en llegar al lago.

Bajó de su escoba y la dejó en el suelo. Se puso en posición de loto y juntó sus palmas, cerrando los parpados y concentrándose. Instantes después su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura carmesí, pasaron alrededor de unos cinco minutos y una luz brillante apareció en frente del joven. Tony abrió los ojos y su cuerpo ya no tenía esa energía rojiza.

La luz incrementó y el castaño cubrió su vista. Cuando la luz desapareció, retiró su brazo y vio a un gato negro que curiosamente tenía unas líneas blancas a los lados, por debajo de sus orejas. No adivinaba de qué color eran sus ojos, parecía azul y verde a la vez, muy bonitos en realidad.

—Hola, pequeñín. —Alargó su brazo su brazo derecho en señal de querer tocar al animal. El gato se acercó precavidamente, olisqueó la mano del moreno y luego restregó su cabeza en la diestra, ronroneando—. Qué lindo eres.

El minino se alejó hacia atrás y una cortina de humo naranja lo cubrió. El de ojos miel se levantó y observó como el humo se desvanecía para revelar a un chico de cabello azabache con canas a los lados más alto que él y que vestía con pantalón oscuro, sandalias del mismo color, camisa blanca y un chaleco marrón. Por supuesto, no podían faltar sus orejas y cola.

«_Es tan bonito_»_._

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Anthony Stark. Soy un brujo y te he invocado porque eres mi felino destinado. —Se presentó amistosamente dándole una sonrisa.

—Hola. Me llamo Stephen. —El de orbes bicolor sonrió tímidamente.

—Oye, lamento que sea apresurado, pero tenemos que hacer el ritual de enlace.

—Esta bien.

—Vale. Necesito que te acerques y te pongas frente a mí.

El chico gato acató con lo dicho.

—Correcto. Ahora no te muevas.

Tony soltó un suspiro y agarró las manos del azabache, cerro los ojos y de nuevo su cuerpo fue rodeado por la extraña aura. Stephen miraba maravillado la escena, de repente, unos lazos dorados salieron de la nada y los rodearon, girando a su alrededor.

—Yo, Anthony Edward Stark, te pregunto a ti Stephen. —Abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente—. ¿Aceptas ser mi compañero y unir tu alma y vida a la mía?

—Acepto.

—¿Juras detenerme en caso de perder el control?

—Lo juro.

—¿Y juras nunca hacer daño a nadie a menos que yo te lo pida?

—Lo juro.

—Una vez sellada la unión ninguna fuerza que no sea la muerte lo podrá romper.

Esa era la parte que no le gustaba del enlace, porque si la bruja moría, el gato también y viceversa.

Los segundos pasaron y los lazos desaparecieron al igual que el aura escarlata. Edward liberó sus manos del agarre y se encaminó para tomar su escoba.

—Bien, oficialmente eres mi gato. —Acarició una de las orejas de Stephen y este ronroneo al tacto—. Andando, mi tía nos espera con un pastel.

—¿Pastel? —Ladeó la cabeza confundido.

—Son mas de las doce, ya es mi cumpleaños.

—Ah, en ese caso. Feliz cumpleaños, amo.

—Llámame Anthony o Tony. —Quedó perdido en los bellos orbes del más alto—. No solo somos compañeros de alma, sino que también eres mi amigo.

El azabache sonrió.

—En ese caso, me gustaría prometerte algo.

—Oh.

Stephen posó su mano en la mejilla del menor, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

—Te prometo que siempre te protegeré, Tony.

—Y-yo... g-gracias, Stephen. —Tartamudeó, nervioso por la cercanía del pelinegro—. Mejor ya vámonos. Conviértete en gato.

El muchacho volvió a ser un felino y Tony lo cogió con la zurda. Se posicionó en su escoba y golpeó el suelo para posteriormente volar sobre el bosque. Mientras volaban, el gato se sentía tan dichoso en brazo de su compañero.

De ese joven brujo que se adentró en su corazón rápidamente.


	4. I Don't Fucking Care

_Tell me pretty lies_  
_Look me in the face_  
_Tell me that you love me_  
_Even if it’s fake_  
_'Cause I don’t fucking care_  
_At all_

La mirada gélida y encolerizada es una clara respuesta de que mi hermano no aprueba mi decisión. Pero como ya dije, es MI decisión y no pienso retroceder, aun si eso significa tener que abandonar mi lugar natal, los casos y la gente a la que llegue apreciar.

Era una locura. Realmente soy consciente de eso y quizás no debí apresurarme en pedirle matrimonio, pero no podía seguir vacilando. Mi corazón me decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que no hay nada de malo en elegir a la persona que amas. Por otro lado, mi mente me reclama por ser un gran estúpido, que estoy cometiendo un grave error, que él no me ama y que únicamente está a mi lado porque me parezco a su viejo amor.

Pensar en eso siempre me retuerce las entrañas y prefiero sacudir ese pensamiento.

—¿Es tu última palabra? —Su voz profunda me eriza los vellos de la piel, pero soy lo suficientemente bueno como para fingir que no causa ninguna reacción en mi—. Una vez decidido, no hay vuelta atrás y ten por seguro que no recibirás mi ayuda. Nunca más.

Mi garganta pica y me obligo a mantenerme en la posición serena y confiada.

—Sí. Está decidido y no pienso cambiar de opinión.

Si años atrás me hubieran dicho que me enamoraría tanto al grado de renunciar a la vida que tengo, los habría tomado por unos locos e imbéciles.

—Perfecto. —Se levanta y a paso firme se dirige a la salida.

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran y puedo sentir como un nudo del tamaño de Júpiter se empieza a formar en mi pecho. Cristo, es mi hermano mayor, ¿cómo no me va a doler alejarme de él?

Antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse, me mira por una fracción de segundos. Su rostro es inexpresivo, pero sé bien que le duele tanto o más que a mí. Abrió la boca para decir algo e inmediatamente la vuelve a cerrar, presiona los labios y se va.

Mi parte sentimental (porque al final de cuentas si la tengo) quiere echarse a llorar, pero termino guiando mis piernas hacia mi dormitorio para terminar de empacar mis pertenencias.

Cerré los ojos por un momento, intentando calmar los jodidos pensamientos que tengo desde que acepte tener una relación con el mismísimo Tony Stark. Por mucho que siempre me diga que me ama, mi subconciencia me gritara que esas palabras no van dirigidas a mí, que Tony no me ve a mí, sino que el fantasma de Stephen Strange siempre estará en medio de nosotros.

Siempre.

_You’ve been out all night_  
_I don’t know where you’ve been_  
_You’re slurring all your words_  
_Not making any sense but_  
_I don’t fucking care_  
_At all_

Finjo no darme cuenta. Finjo que no me afecta. Finjo que todo esta bien, que estamos bien.

Los últimos meses he aprendido a fingir demasiado bien. Las sonrisas falsas se volvieron genuinas y presentes cada vez que los paparazzi nos interceptaban o durante alguna gala. Los medios nos consideran una pareja fuerte y maravillosa, el encanto de Tony y mi inteligencia nos hicieron resaltar. Además de que a donde quiera que fuéramos, siempre dábamos demostraciones cariñosas. Por tal razón la revista Time nos catalogo como la pareja del año y con la boda que sería dentro de unas semanas, los medios tendrían un día de campo.

Durante el día Anthony no dejaba de sonreír y expresarme lo mucho que me ama. Lo feliz que era a mi lado y lo agradecido que estaba con el universo por haberme conocido.

Él no sabía que yo era consciente que se levantaba de la cama a las tres de la mañana para encerrarse en su laboratorio y llorar amargadamente mientras balbuceaba.

“_Perdóname… perdóname Stephen…”_

Una vez salió de la Torre durante toda la noche y apareció casi al medio día. Justamente ese día era el cuarto aniversario de la muerte de Stephen, así que lo mas razonable era que estuviera ahogando sus penas en el Santuario. Ese lugar donde una vez vivió junto con él…

—Sherlock, ¿ya pensaste en lo que te dije?

Rodé los ojos.

—No estamos poniendo AC/DC en la boda, Anthony.

—Pero, Sherly. —Hizo un puchero que me pareció adorable, aun así, no iba a ceder.

—Buen intento, pequeña mierda. Pero no es no.

—Pues, anoche me dijiste que a veces un «no» es un «sí». —Sonrió pícaramente para luego sentarse en mi regazo—. Voy a convencerte.

—¿Ah si? —Ladino una sonrisa, sabiendo que una ronda de sexo nos esperaba—. ¿Y cómo lo harás?

—Voy a montarte.

No me importa que aún le llore a su viejo amor.

O al menos finjo que no me importa.

_''Cause I have hella feelings for you_  
I act like I don’t fucking care  
Cause I’m so fucking scared

Lo amo. Lo amo. Lo amo.

He llegado a cuestionarme si esto es un castigo de la vida. Se suponía que los sentimientos eran un defecto químico, que aquel que se enamora, perderá.

Pero yo no quiero perderlo.

Si la _mujer_ estuviera aquí, estaría tan decepcionada y lo mas probable es que se burlaría en lo que me he convertido.

Todos esos malditos sentimientos guardados en una caja con millones de candados y a Tony solo le tomó unas semanas en destruir cada uno de esos candados. Algunas veces no puedo controlar las emociones y otras veces simplemente me dejo llevar por ellas.

Sin embargo, no importa cuantas veces le demuestre a Tony mi amor, él sigue recordando al doctor y sufriendo en silencio.

Y yo actuó como si nada, porque no quiero perderlo.

La boda es mañana y estoy jodidamente asustado.

Asustado de que Anthony se eche para atrás.

Asustado de que a la final me haya equivocado.

_I’m only a fool for you_  
_And maybe you’re too_  
_Good for me_  
_I’m only a fool for you_

—Te amo. —Me dice mientras presiona su rostro sobre mi pecho—. Te amo, Sherlock.

Nuestros cuerpos se mueven sincronizadamente con el ritmo de “Always” de Bon Jovi. Aprieto mas mi agarre en sus caderas, posando mi mejilla derecha sobre su cabello. Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver como Pepper y Rhodey sonríen satisfechos porque su mejor amigo finalmente sería feliz.

Si tan solo supieran que tengo que competir con el fantasma de Strange.

Nadie de los presentes nunca sabría sobre eso.

Nadie me podría ayudar.

Me metí yo solo en esta situación y yo mismo debo atenerme a las consecuencias.

—Te amo, Tony. —Tomó sus mejillas y uno mis labios a los suyos en delicado beso que expresaba lo mucho que lo amaba.

Los fuertes aplausos de los invitados resuenan por todo el salón de baile.

Soy un tonto al creer que un día Tony olvide al hechicero y me ame solamente a mí.

Y tal vez él sea tan bueno que no lo merezca.

Soy un tonto enamorado

Un tonto que debe vivir con la sombra del pasado.

_But I don’t fucking care_  
_At all_

—¿En que piensas? —Preguntó, dibujando círculos sobre mi pecho.

Lanzo un suspiro y lo atraigo más cerca de mí. Observo el anillo de oro que adorna mi anular por unos segundos antes de contestarle.

—Nada importante. —Mis palabras suenan tan vacías, pero él ni siquiera lo nota.

—En ese caso.

En un rápido movimiento me coloca sobre él para seguidamente separar sus piernas y engancharlas a mis caderas. Vuelvo a entrar en él y comienza a gemir lascivamente por las embestidas. Sus orbes caramelo irradiaban placer y amor.

Y de nuevo mi puta conciencia entraba en juego recordándome que quizás no es a mi a quien ve. 

—_Ahhh_… Sherlock…

El recuerdo de Stephen Strange siempre estará presente.

Pero soy yo quien Tony le dice «te amo». Soy yo quien se ha casado con él. Soy yo quien le hace el amor.

Así que me importa una mierda. 


	5. Three love

Que Stephen utilizara un hechizo para lubricarlo era una de las cosas por las que Tony había empezado amar la magia.

El médico se acomodo entre sus piernas para seguidamente guiar su glande a su entrada, esparciendo cálidos besos sobre su cuello y barbilla. Deslizó su miembro en la cavidad anal mientras el genio soltaba suaves gemidos que aumentaban la sicalipsis en el hechicero. Las manos del ingeniero se aferraron fuertemente a la espalda de su amante cuando el mayor empezó con las embestidas. El inmaculado cuerpo del multimillonario se mecía con brusquedad por lo duros movimientos del azabache, sintiendo plenamente como la polla se enterraba hasta el fondo de su culo.

Los labios del castaño se entreabrieron para darle paso a la lengua de Stephen en su cavidad bucal, iniciando un excitante y acalorado beso. Tony jadeó con fuerza al momento que el doctor tocó su próstata, provocando una engreída sonrisa en el ex neurocirujano para que siguiera penetrando ese punto que lo enloquecía y hacia que sus extremidades fueran gelatina.

El de orbes heterocromáticos disfrutaba de hundirse dentro de su pareja, amaba con absoluta devoción al héroe. Anthony es lo mejor que le pudo pasar, era este hombre quien le devolvió la felicidad y le dio la oportunidad de amar y ser amado con la misma intensidad.

Él no podría vivir sin su adorado genio.

Las palabras sucias e impúdicos gemidos resonaron por el dormitorio. Vincent detuvo las embestidas para girar el cuerpo del castaño, elevando su precioso trasero y volviendo a meter su dura polla dentro del menor. Los golpes aceleraron, haciendo que Edward apretara las sabanas y que sus ojos caramelo se tornaran vidriosos por la desmedida lujaría. El sonido de las bolas del azabache chocando contra el trasero del inventor era como una melodía obscena que solo alentaba a ambos a perderse por completo en las riendas del sexo.

La polla de Stephen se estrellaba con mas rapidez en el trasero, enloqueciendo de deseo al de ojos bicolor por como las paredes internas húmedas y calientes del moreno apretaban toda su hombría.

Stephen continuó follandolo por un rato más hasta que alcanzó el clímax, derramando su semilla dentro del ingeniero. Tony lanzó un fuerte gemido por el semen que llenaba su interior, a la vez que también tenía su propia liberación. Los varones se desplomaron en la cama, con el menor sobre el torso de su amante y los brazos del hechicero sosteniéndolo.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un hombre alto de cabellera rizada y oscura. Con unos impresionantes ojos azules mesclados con un verde grisáceo.

El zagal arqueó una ceja ante la escena, cruzándose de brazos y mirando algo molesto al ex neurocirujano, quien poseía una sonrisa de superioridad que iba dirigida a él.

—Por supuesto, aprovechaste que estaba de viaje para poder cogerte a Tony sin tener que discutir a quien de los dos le toca llevarlo a la cama.

—Estúpido de tu parte si asumiste que desperdiciaría esta oportunidad.

—Chicos. No comiencen.

El que estaba de pie soltó un suspiro.

—En fin. Wong está aquí y por temor a que de nuevo los encuentre en ese estado, me pidió que te dijera que surgió un problema con un tal Mordo.

Ante esa noticia el Hechicero Supremo salió del genio, causando que el bajito no pudiera retener un gemido. Con un chasquido de dedos, el doctor estaba vestido con su túnica azul. Se acercó a su querido novio y deposito un casto beso en sus labios.

—Lo siento, amor. Pero me tengo que ir.

—Descuida, yo entiendo. Ve y patea traseros mágicos.

Strange ladeó una sonrisa y se aproximó a la puerta, quedando frente a frente con la otra pareja del castaño.

—Adiós, Sherlock.

—Adiós, Stephen.

El varón salió de la habitación, dejando al detective y al mecánico solos.

—¿Quieres darte un baño? —Preguntó el de rizado cabello.

—¿Me podrías ayudar? Dudo que pueda caminar.

El de piel albugínea tomó al menor en sus brazos, al estilo nupcial, encauzando sus pasos hacia el baño. Una vez ahí deja al castaño dentro de la gran bañera, para que posteriormente se retirara su traje oscuro, quedando desnudo y provocando que el moreno se retorciera un poco por la excitante vista que le ofrecía. Abrió el grifo y se dirigió al pequeño mesón pegado a la pared donde albergaba los jabones líquidos. Cogió uno de aroma a rosas silvestre y esparció el contenido en el agua, que al cabo de un instante se tornó en color rosa.

Sherlock se acomodó dentro de la tina, quedando frente a Tony.

Parecía que solo iban a tomar un simple baño, pero el genio aún seguía excitado y ni corto ni perezoso se movió hasta sentarse en el regazo de su novio. El de ojos bicolor dio una ladina sonrisa, permitiendo que el castaño agarrara su falo para posicionarlo en su entrada y metiéndoselo de una estocada. Los dos lanzaron un gemido en alto, gozando de la exquisita unión de sus sexos.

—Se siente… tan bien… —Dijo Anthony entre suspiros, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su amado y elevando sus caderas para luego dejarse caer, empalándose nuevamente con la polla del británico—. _Ahhh_… Sherlock… te extrañe tanto.

—También te extrañe, dulzura. —Sujetó las caderas del contrario, cerrando los parpados y deleitándose de la rica presión en su miembro—. Los días fueron un infierno por no poder follarte.

—No vuelvas a irte. —Besó sus labios, subiendo y bajando sus caderas, embistiéndose él mismo—. Stephen me folla duro pero tu… —Tony detiene sus palabras para esparcir pequeños besos en el rostro del más alto—. Tu me haces el amor.

El genio de la deducción sintió su pecho calentarse de ternura por aquella confesión.

A decir verdad, el mundo aún seguía incrédulo cuando Tony Stark revelo que estaba en una relación poliamorosa con dos hombres. Cualquiera que no estuviera dentro del círculo íntimo del empresario, se haría miles ideas equivocadas con respecto a esta insólita relación. El asunto era que Anthony se había enamorado del hechicero luego que empezaran una amistad después de los acontecimientos de la batalla en Titan. Algunos de los Avengers habían hecho apuestas para ver quien de los dos se declara primero, pero ninguno conto con que un hombre misterioso y sorprendentemente parecido al médico apareciera por un caso que ni siquiera la CIA pudo resolver. El como sus caminos se cruzaron fue porque Tony y Everett estaban trabajando para que los Pícaros fueran perdonados y permitiéndoles que regresen a sus labores como héroes, está vez con una mejor versión de los Acuerdos.

Tony nunca pensó que en su reunión con el próximo consorte de Wakanda conocería a un hombre que le quito el aliento de inmediato.

El inventor estuvo en un gran dilema por unas semanas, sin saber a quien elegir. Hasta que una madrugada la respuesta llego a su cabeza. ¿Por qué elegir a uno cuando los podía tener a ambos?

Al principio tanto el hechicero como el detective no parecían contentos por la decisión, pero a la final terminaron aceptando. Y hasta la fecha todo parecía funcionar.

Aunque algunas veces los dos azabaches discutían, sin llegar a los golpes.

Anthony aumento las penetraciones, envolviendo sus brazos al cuello de su pareja. Las manos de Sherlock recorrieron cada centímetro de las caderas y glúteos del inventor, mordiendo y chupando sus pezones. El vaivén de caderas no era tosco ni alocado, era suave y profundo, arrollándolos en una intensa y famélica pasión.

Se besaron delicadamente mientras el ingeniero continuaba montándolo, hundiéndose hasta el fondo la polla del detective cuando el glande alcanzó su próstata. Las embestidas a pesar de que eran calmadas no impidieron que el agua chapoteara en las baldosas blancas del piso. Los cuerpos de los genios se hallaban ardiendo por el acto de amor y lascivo, con las mejillas tiñéndose de escarlata y las perlas de sudor cubriendo sus pieles.

Unas estocadas más y finalmente la tensión en sus ingles estalló en un satisfactorio orgasmo. Anthony reposó su cabeza sobre el hombre de Sherlock mientras que el contrario lo envolvía en un firme abrazo.

Cuando sus respiraciones regresaron a la normalidad y terminaron de ducharse, se vistieron y fueron acurrucarse en la cama mientras que el de orbes heterocromáticos le contaba a su pequeño novio de sus aventuras en Londres.


	6. Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA. 
> 
> Este capítulo contiene gore, canibalismo y tortura. 
> 
> Estas bajo tu propio riesgo.

Caminó descalzo sobre el piso alfombrado en dirección al despacho de sus abuelos. La sensación que sentían sus pies era como cosquillas, pero enviándoles leves corrientes que se extendieron hasta su mandíbula.

Su madre se puso reacia con la idea de dejarlo al cuidado de sus abuelos. Pero eran los únicos disponibles para cuidarlo.

Su pequeña hermana había enfermado de neumonía y sus padres la llevaron rápidamente al hospital cuando la niña pidió ayuda debido a su constante tos y fiebre alta. Los adultos sabían que su primogénito no podía quedarse con ellos y el jefe de familia sugirió mandarlo al cuidado de los padres de su esposa. Sin embargo, ella se negó a la primera y después de una breve discusión la mujer no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar.

Su madre personalmente lo fue a dejar y mientras su abuelo lo llevaba de la mano para ir al dormitorio donde residiría hasta que su hermana se recuperara, su mamá y su abuela se quedaron en la sala conversando. Un rato después se despidió de su progenitora y esta le hizo prometer que no comería nada de carne. La explicación a esto era porque su familia es vegetariana y la carne era un tabú entre ellos.

Transcurrieron cuatro días desde que llegó a esta casa de aspecto victoriano. Por algún motivo, tenía prohibido acudir al sótano y a la cocina. Pero al menos podría ir al despacho para tomar uno de los tantos libros que aguardaban en una estantería, a sus seis años prefería leer que jugar con otros niños, razón por el cual no poseía muchos amigos.

El infante arribó en la habitación. Sus parpados se abrieron a la par, quedándose estático por una escena que era digna del mismísimo infierno.

Una muchacha (probablemente no pasaba de los veinte) se encontraba tumbada en piso con una expresión de horror absoluto. Sus orbes grises alguna vez llenos de vida ahora se hallaban oscuros y vacíos. La barbilla cubierta de sangre debido a la falta de sus labios, su larga melena rubia salpicada del líquido escarlata y sus brazos pálidos llenos de mordeduras y con ciertas partes arrancadas.

Lo peor de la vista era ver a su propia abuela devorando el vientre de la joven que fue divido en un corte sagital, recordándole a un leopardo matando a una cebra por la forma en que la anciana masticaba y tragaba los tejidos y algunos órganos. La sangre corría como un río alrededor del cadáver, manchando la alfombra que para colmo era blanca.

La anciana, que para sus sesenta años se conservaba bien, detuvo su frenesí para enfocarse en su nieto. Ella sonrió, revelando su boca repleta de sangre, relamiendo sus dientes y luego chupando sus labios para en seguida ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el niño.

Por alguna razón, él no sentía miedo.

—Stephen. —Dijo con voz una dulce, colocándose frente a él—. Mi adorado nieto. Ven. Ven, querido.

Agarró la mano del azabache, encaminándolo cerca del cuerpo sin vida. La de cabello cenizo se agachó y arrancó un pedazo de carne, ofreciéndoselo al menor. Stephen lo tomó y vaciló un poco. Entonces lo introdujo en su boca, al instante de hacerlo le supo a hierro y torció el gesto, pero al cabo de segundos el sabor mejoró. Tragó sin problemas y alzó su mirada a la vieja mujer, pidiéndole probar de ese exquisito manjar. La femenina asintió y el chiquillo se sentó sobre sus rodillas, acercando su rostro al abdomen abierto, mordiendo fiereza una arteria, salpicando sus labios y mejillas con el fluido rojizo.

Los ojos azules gélidos de la anciana observaban con orgullo y satisfacción a su nieto, desgarrando con sus dientes el hígado. Comportándose como un animal hambriento y salvaje.

—Por mucho que tu madre se haya esforzado. Siempre supe que eras como yo, pequeño.

Ella tomó asiento en un sillón de cuero marrón, feliz de sacar la bestia de Stephen.

Él realmente trató de ser una mejor persona.

Creyó que al ver sido internado en un hospital psiquiátrico terminaría con su apetito voraz por la carne humana. Cinco años fue el periodo para recuperarse y volver a ser una persona normal. Pero que Donna muriera ahogada y que su padre le echara la culpa, había sido un golpe muy duro. Por ello decidió convertirse en médico para salvar vidas y de ese modo pagar por su canibalismo y la muerte de su hermanita. No iba a negar que un principio tuvo miedo que su antiguo habito alimenticio reapareciera, dichosamente estaba curado por completo y gracias a su memoria eidética se convirtió en el mejor neurocirujano del país. Durante muchos años logró vivir con normalidad, no obstante, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse de color de hormiga cuando estuvo junto al cadáver de uno de los seguidores de Kaecilius. Vincent cogió una gran fuerza de voluntad por no ir a la yugular y arrancarla de un mordisco. El camino se retorcía, pero el doctor no flaqueó en ningún momento, ni siquiera con la amenaza de Thanos. Y tampoco al regresar al mundo de los vivos para el juego final.

Lamentablemente sus esfuerzos se fueron al carajo durante la fiesta de celebración por haber derrotado al Titan Loco. Porque no hubo mejor momento que ese para que el Capitán América anunciara que Tony y él retomaron su relación y se casarían en unos meses.

La cordura de Strange murió esa noche.

Quiso dejar las cosas como estaban, en serio quiso. Debía superar y aceptar que Anthony era feliz en brazos de Rogers. Felicitar y apoyar al hombre que ama, porque si él era feliz, él también lo seria.

Eso no es mas que una mierda sacada de una tarjeta de Walmart.

Intento controlar a la bestia.

No funciono.

Observó con petulancia los inútiles esfuerzos del rubio por desatarse de las bandas carmesí de Cyttorak. Rodó los ojos y depositó sobre una mesa que se hallaba al lado del blondo una bandeja de metal que contenía agujas, bisturís y un cuchillo de carnicero. El otra vez líder de los Avengers abrió sus orbes azules con temor, no pudiendo imaginar lo que el doctor planeaba hacerle con esos instrumentos.

Un chasquido de esos dedos con cicatrices y la desnudez del capitán apareció en el campo de visión del pelinegro. El zagal gritaba, pero lo único que se escuchaba eran gemidos ahogados. A pesar de que las manos de Stephen temblaran, sostuvo el bisturí y empezó a cortar la cara del contrario. El prisionero se movía violento por el dolor, el instrumento corto punzante se deslizo lentamente a su ojo derecho para seguidamente insertarse en el y sacarlo. Soltó un estrepitoso alarido que la cinta adhesiva calló. El hechicero sonríe como niño en juguetería y repite la misma acción en el otro ojo.

La propia sangre de Steve baña su rostro mientras el ex neurocirujano continua en su labor de desfigurar el antes bello rostro del super soldado.

—Mírate. Ah, cierto. Ya no puedes. —Se carcajeó, colocando el bisturí en la bandeja—. Eres horrible, Tony sentiría asco por como luces ahora.

El blondo se quejó y volvió a moverse.

—_Agh_. Eres un fastidio. Ni porque te he quitado la visión sigues empecinado con liberarte. —Acercó su boca a la oreja del individuo y con un tétrico tono dijo—: Noticias de último momento, Rogers. Nunca saldrás de este lugar.

Acto seguido le arrancó la oreja de una mordida. Steve empezó a gritar contra la cinta, sacudiendo sus piernas y brazos, intentando zafarse y huir de este tormento. Sin embargo, todo era inútil. El Doctor Strange escupió el trozo de carne al suelo y comenzó a chupar como un vampiro la sangre que se escurría por la zona donde hace poco estuvo el oído. Lamiendo como un animal sediento.

—Tienes buen sabor, y yo pensando que sabrías a aserrín o químicos, ya sabes, por el suero del super soldado. —Tomó el largo y filoso cuchillo de carnicero, inspeccionándolo—. En fin. Voy a necesitar que te voltees.

El rubio se estremeció ante lo dicho. ¿Qué demonios le iba hacer ese psicópata?

Las bandas rojizas elevaron el cuerpo lechoso y fornido del varón. Como un titiritero, Stephen manejo las cuerdas rojizas para posicionar a gatas al superhéroe sobre la mesa de hierro.

—Tony mencionó lo mucho que le gustaba tu trasero. Lo llamó «el trasero de América». —Entonó con acidez, sujetando firmemente el cuchillo—. Por favor, Tony tiene un mejor culo. Redondo y regordete que se te hace agua la boca cada vez que lo miras.

En ese momento el pobre hombre intuía el próximo movimiento del mago. Vincent cogió un glúteo, separándolo del otro. Continuamente, enterró el cuchillo de golpe dentro del ano del soldado.

La cinta se zafó y los gritos de tortura resonaron por el sótano de la antigua y olvidada casa de los abuelos de Strange. El lugar de muchos asesinatos a manos de su abuela Sophia.

—POR FAVOR, DETENTE. TE LO SUPLICO. ¡AYUDA!

Stephen nunca llegó a comprender a las víctimas. ¿Por qué suplicar por piedad cuando era obvio que la masacre no cesaría? Aun así, la lucha por sobrevivir le exasperaba y complacía a su bestia. Los clamores por otro lado, le irritaban sus tímpanos, por eso tomó un bisturí con su surda y se aproximó para clavarlo repetidas veces en el cuello del capitán. Finalmente, los bramidos terminaron por la garganta destrozada que mostraba la manzana de Adán sin rastro de piel. La sangre brotaba del cuello y de la boca de Steve.

El Hechicero Supremo retomó su trabajo, metiendo y sacando el cuchillo de la cavidad anal del blondo. Siguió con esto hasta destruir el culo del aludido, sacó el cuchillo ensangrentado y lo lanzó a la bandeja. El de orbes heterocromáticos quedó impresionado de que el ex Pícaro aun no haya muerto, a pesar de haber perdido mucha sangre.

La bestia aulló dentro de él, haciéndole entender que estaba hambriento.

El cuerpo del soldado se apegó a la mesa. Stephen se tomó su tiempo para admirar su trabajo. Su abuela estaría orgullosa de él, que no quede duda. Olisqueó la espalda del capitán, embelesándose por el primoroso olor. Sus dientes se clavaron en la piel, jalando un pedazo de carne y posteriormente degustándolo. Esta vez Steve no se movió, porque sus energías se agotaron y además de que se había resignado, deseando que su muerte llegue rápido.

El médico continuó comiéndose al rubio y la bestia gruñó satisfecha.

_____________________________________

Muchas personas se encontraban en la iglesia Saint John the Divine, despidiéndose del admirable Capitán América.

Su cadáver fue descubierto a las afueras de la ciudad. El amado superhéroe tuvo una muerte atroz, siendo torturado de maneras inimaginables por mentes sanas y parcialmente comido. Desgraciadamente, el culpable de este hórrido suceso aun no ha sido capturado, pero los Avengers restantes juraron que lo atraparían y vengarían a su querido amigo.

En la primera fila, Anthony lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el pecho del hechicero mientras que este lo sostenía en sus brazos. En el mismo lado, Peter Parker, May Parker, Pepper Potts y James Rhodes contemplaron con tristeza al ingeniero. En la segunda hilera, Bruce tenía la cabeza agachada y Thor parecía mirar a la nada. 

La voz afligida y cargada de amargura de Sam Wilson resonaba por los altavoces, dando un discurso sobre lo maravilloso que fue Steve. En la otra primera fila de la derecha, James Barnes poseía una expresión seria y abatida, a su lado Wanda sollozaba silenciosa, entretanto Clint le sostenía la mano. La cabeza de Laura Barton reposaba sobre el hombro de su esposo y sus hijos se mantuvieron callados. Detrás de ellos, Scott ya hacía junto a su novia Hope y su hija adolescente Cassie, acompañados por Hank Pym y Janet Van Dyne. Fury y Hill estaban unos asientos alejados del resto. 

—Quiero sepas que no te dejare. Cuentas conmigo, Anthony.

—G-gracias, Stephen.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Stephen conquistara al castaño y en caso de que siguiera con su maldito amor por el capitán, recurriría a un hechizo de amor.

Anthony Stark sería suyo, por las buenas o por las malas. 


	7. Oh, Stephen Strange

_Oh, Stephen Strange_

_Es inútil, ella se ha ido_

_Sientes que no hiciste lo suficiente_

_Este fue tu primer fracaso_

_Y juraste que sería el ultimo. _

_Oh, Stephen Strange_

_Abandonaste a tu familia_

_Tu madre murió_

_Tu padre murió_

_Y tu hermanito murió_

_Ya no te queda nada._

_Oh, Stephen Strange_

_Tu arrogancia creció_

_Tu soberbia predominó_

_Tu orgullo te nubló._

_Oh, Stephen Strange_

_Lo volviste hacer_

_Alejaste a esa noble mujer_

_Ella solo quería amarte_

_Tú la despreciaste._

_Oh, Stephen Strange_

_Tu castigo al fin llegó_

_Perdiste tu talento_

_Te obsesionaste con recuperarlo_

_No te rendirás._

_Oh, Stephen Strange_

_Encontraste la solución_

_Entraste a un nuevo mundo_

_Pero tu soberbia no se ha ido._

_Oh, Stephen Strange_

_Parece que has aprendido _

_Finalmente abriste los ojos_

_Te esfuerzas día a día_

_No te rendirás. _

_Oh, Stephen Strange_

_Quieres huir _

_No estás listo para este mundo_

_Tu mentora ocultaba algo_

_Tus manos se tiñeron de carmesí_

_No quieres estar aquí._

_Oh, Stephen Strange_

_Ella se fue _

_No se trata de ti _

_Comprendes _

_Tomas una decisión _

_Lucharas._

_Oh, Stephen Strange_

_Mueres una y otra vez_

_Pero sigues de pie_

_Siempre te pondrás de pie_

_El Oscuro se rinde _

_El negocio está hecho_

_Tu mundo está a salvo._

_Oh, Stephen Strange_

_La nueva amenaza es feroz _

_Conoces a tu igual y a su aprendiz_

_Sus egos chocan_

_No te importa que te hayan salvado_

_No vacilaras en dejarlos morir. _

_Oh, Stephen Strange_

_Millones de futuros te derrumban_

_Solo en uno ganaran_

_Te pierdes en los ojos ámbar_

_Te niegas a confesar que es amor_

_Hiciste tu elección. _

_Oh, Stephen Strange_

_La única manera_

_Es por el bien del universo_

_No se trata de ti_

_No se trata de él_

_Y vuelves a morir._

_Oh, Stephen Strange_

_Todos están reunidos_

_La guerra comienza _

_Él te pregunta y te niegas a responder_

_El momento ya se acerca_

_El Titan ya se siente vencedor_

_Haces la señal_

_Miras como ese hombre se sacrifica _

_Ese hombre muere_

_Todos le rinden homenaje_

_No eres la excepción. _

_Oh, Stephen Strange_

_¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_¿Por qué decidiste darle el adiós?_

_¿Por qué sientes dolor?_

_¿Por qué te niegas en admitir que es amor?_

_Oh, Stephen Strange_

_La culpa te carcome _

_El llanto emerge en las noches_

_Pero sigues negando que es amor._

_Oh, Stephen Strange_

_La bruja te atrapó _

_Tu profundo deseo se hizo realidad_

_Vives feliz con ese hombre_

_Admites que es amor_

_No quieres salir de aquí._

_Oh, Stephen Strange_

_Despiertas_

_La fantasía terminó_

_Debes luchar_

_Debes ganar_

_Tu mundo te necesita._

_Oh, Stephen Strange_

_Tu sonrisa desapareció _

_Tu alma se agota_

_Y tus lágrimas no dejan de brotar. _

_Oh, Stephen Strange_

_Ya no puedes más_

_Caminas por el puente_

_Subes _

_Saltas_

_El agua está helada_

_Tienes sueño_

_Cierras los parpados _

_Oscuridad_

_Túnel_

_Luz._

_Oh, Stephen Strange_

_Estás frente a él_

_Te arrodillas, lloras, le pides perdón_

_Tony tiene un noble corazón_

_Te perdona_

_Te sostiene entre sus brazos _

_Él se une a tu llanto_

_Se abrazan_

_Se besan_

_Se levantan_

_Se sujetan de la mano _

_Caminan hacia el horizonte_

_Yo los devuelvo a sus cuerpos más jóvenes_

_Ese es mi regalo._

_Oh, Stephen Strange_

_En este mundo serás feliz con tu amado_

_Y ahora me despido de ti_

_Tengo más almas por recolectar_

_Más versiones de ustedes por observar._

** _La Muerte._ **


End file.
